Todo sea por ti marimacho
by Maryconchita
Summary: one - Shop para el reto del mes ranma un hombre que no es capaz de demostrar sus sentimiento con ella pero que es capaz de vender su alma por solucionar sus problemas todo comenzó por arreglar el dojo ahora tiene intereses más personales


_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI._

_**ESTE ONE-SHOT ES CREACIÓN DE MILADIS (AZUSA CALZON TORMENTA , DE JALY ( kariiim ) y por supuesto mía.**_

Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, en el Dojo las cosas iban de mal en peor, esas locas que dicen ser mis prometidas una vez más había hecho de las suyas destruyendo la estructura del Dojo, Akane está muy molesta conmigo me reclama más de lo usual y la verdad no la culpo, desde el fatídico día de la boda fallida ella ha intentado vender galletas que ella misma prepara, y así generar una entrada de dinero extra, pero por desgracia lo único que ha ocasionado son más problemas, pues se tienen que pagar las consultas y medicamentos de los clientes intoxicados por comer sus galletas.

.

.

.

Un día cuando caminando por la acera que lleva al Dojo, me encontré con Taro, quien sin pensarlo se acercó a mí para ofrecerme trabajo, cuando término de explicarme en que consistía el dichoso trabajo, no pude evitar el soltar una tremenda carcajada, me tomaba el estómago y pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos por la risa que me había causado su graciosa propuesta, lo vi observarme con el rostro serio parecía ofendido, su ceño fruncido, me hizo caer en la realidad, no era una broma en verdad me estaba ofreciendo trabajo de stripper, iba a negarme en ese preciso momento, pero al escuchar la cantidad de yenes que se gana por solo bailar y quitarme la ropa acepte de inmediato, con ese sueldo ayudaría a reparar en menor tiempo el Dojo, pero no me hundiría en esto solo,.. no señor… esos tres entrometidos que siempre me traían problemas, también merecían participar en esta locura, ya que son tan responsables como yo, de los daños causados a la propiedad Tendo. Después de una larga charla con Taro y de algunas explicaciones más detalladas, acordamos el día y la hora en que me presentaría con mis desquiciados amigos y rivales, corrí de inmediato a buscarlos, no sabía por dónde empezar… al primero de ellos no fue difícil encontrarlo, como ya era costumbre en él, tenía un pequeño campamento improvisado en el parque, me acerque a mi eterno rival, muy sigiloso, pensando cómo abordar tal tema con él.

-¡¡Hola p-chan!! – me burle de su maldición, Ryoga es algo así como mi único mejor amigo, aunque paleamos todo el tiempo , admito que me gusta hacerlo enojar, ver como sus ojos arrojan fuego después de mis insultos, es lo que más disfruto.

-Ranma deja de llamarme así – hablaba con la mandíbula muy tensa, mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.

-está bien… está bien… Charlotte no vine a pelear si no... A hablarte de una propuesta interesante de trabajo – yo trataba de sonar lo más seguro posible, mientras observaba como una gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de mi amigo, vi rodar sus ojos en forma de fastidio.

-está bien maldito afeminado… te escucho –

Tome asiento frente a él, y con la mirada le invito hacer lo mismo, a lo que el accede rápido, una vez estando ambos al mismo nivel, le solté toda la información de golpe, quiso rehusarse, se negaba a participar, pero lo convencí diciéndole toda la verdad de la situación económica de los Tendo, por lo que él tenía mucho que ver con todos los desastres ocasionados y como cereza del pastel utilice a su amada Akane, tengo que admitir que me molestaba pero yo sabia que al mencionarla el aceptaría.. la pobrecita esta muy mal por las deudas y puuumm… Esto último lo término de convencer… después de indicarle muy claramente que no debía moverse del parque, hasta que yo regresara por él. Salí en busca de mi siguiente víctima.. ¡¡ups!! lo siento, no puedo evitar una sonrisa traviesa al pensar en mi amigo.

.

.

.

Llegue al Nekohanten para mi bendita suerte Shampoo no se encontraba, por lo cual respiro aliviado, al entrar puedo distinguir una figura vestida con una túnica blanca al fondo del local, era Mousse quien limpiaba una mesa, donde había comido una familia, me adentro totalmente en el local, decidido a plantearle la situación que me ha traído hasta aquí, me acercó a él y no dudo en hablar.

-Hola.. podemos hablar un momento en el parque – me dirigí hacia él, lo más amable posible, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, para alivianar la tensión del cegatón pues al verme de inmediato su cuerpo tomo una pose de batalla.

-q.. que dijiste… no quieres pelear.. – dejo aquella pose absurda y volvió hablar -mmmm… está bien Saotome.. pero nada de trampas… – caminamos en silencio uno junto al otro, hasta llegar al parque donde estaba Ryoga, después de una larga charla donde le explique y le di los mismos argumentos a excepción de mencionar el nombre de Akane, Mousse lo pensó un poco pero decidió aceptar, sonreí, ya que tenía a dos en el bolsillo.

Mi labor aun no terminaba me faltaba ir y convencer a Tatewaki… aún no se porque, llegue a esa conclusión, pero en fin los Tendo necesitaban toda la ayuda posible... tengo que admitir que fue muy sencillo el convencer a Kuno, con ese ego tan grande que tiene, solo basto decirle que necesitaba trabajar de stripper, para que todas las mujeres se deleiten con su gran físico y el muy bobo cayó redondito.

–¡¡¡ JA!!! Te entiendo Saotome, pues mi escultural cuerpo merece ser exhibido y de esa manera deleite a millones de mujeres… acepto por ellas... porque ellas también tienen derecho hacer felices- hablaba con una pose estudiada de galán de telenovela barata, al poco tiempo empezó a decir que por fin la chica de cabellos de fuego cedería ante el mientras reía a carcajadas, me daba escalofríos el solo hecho de escucharlo.

Lo más difícil de aquella decisión no era el desnudarnos si no bailar y coordinarnos... teníamos que hacer bailes eróticos simular que penetrábamos a una mujer entre bailes, recuerdo el primer día estábamos más rojos que un tomate, a excepción de Kuno que para el todo esto fue pan comido, era como un pez en el agua, parecía que lo disfrutaba.. Me hervía la sangre de solo escuchar que el muy imbécil pensaba en Akane o en mi yo femenino al bailar, al simular las penetraciones, - ooh… si mi bella Akane, ¿te gusta?- más de una vez estuve a punto de molerlo a golpes, quería estrangularlo y decirle que se callara, pero tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo. Definitivamente el que más me sorprendió fue Taro, esos dotes de bailarín no se los conocía, sabía que era fuerte y rápido, pero no que tenia esa habilidad. Lo hacía tan perfecto que gracias a sus consejos y su ayuda Mousse, Ryoga y yo pudimos hacerlo, lo más decente posible, después de aprendernos las coreografías, y practicar una y mil veces movimientos sensuales, por fin estuvimos listos para presentarnos noche tras noche, dábamos funciones en un lugar a las afueras de Nerima, era una casa muy elegante, recuerdo que cuando llegue al lugar empecé a preguntarme una y otra vez porque lo hacían en esa casa, por fuera cualquiera dirían que la reina de Inglaterra se mudó a este mal trecho barrio, era demasiado elegante para un lugar tan solitario, sin duda es el lugar perfecto.. nadie se imaginaria que dentro de esa casa tuvieran eventos para el deleite visual de mujeres.

Nuestro primer sueldo fue un gran alivio para todos, bueno…casi todos queda recalcar que Tatewaki no lo necesita, pero para nosotros tres si lo fue, Ryoga y Mousse cumplieron su palabra el primer sueldo me lo entregaron y con eso saldaban su deuda con el Dojo Tendo… pero ahora venía lo más difícil para mí, como les haría llegar ese dinero a los Tendo… después de consultarlo en silencio por casi tres horas sobre el tejado de la habitación de mi adorado tormento, me anime a dejar el dinero a escondidas, en el cuarto de Kasumi.

Entre sigilosamente al cuarto de Kasumi, ella es tan angelical eh inocente que no se pondría averiguar sobre quien o por que le dejaban ese dinero, de puntillas y sin hacer el menor ruido posible como un ninja experimentado, lo coloque en el cajón de su mesita de noche.. Salí de la misma manera, cauteloso y silencioso por la ventana, una vez logrado mi objetivo medite un poco sobre mi gran hazaña… soy un genio mi obra maestra esta culminada todas las noches podría salir por la ventana sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ya que desde hace unos meses ya no comparto cuarto con el glotón de mi padre, regresaría antes que despierten y usando mis habilidades de artista marcial dejaría el dinero en el cuarto de Kasumi, sin que nadie me descubra sin duda aparte de ser tan guapo y el mejor en las Artes marciales soy un genio. .. no pude evitar reír a carcajadas ante mi inminente triunfo.

.

.

.

Pov Akane

Hoy será un gran día… puesto que hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de tía Nodoka, unos días atrás mi hermana Nabiki nos convenció festejar a la tía en casa de su gran amiga la señora Hayashi, aunque debo de admitir que eh tratado muy poco a la mujer, se puede apreciar que es una persona de alta sociedad, su porte tan elegante, sus ademanes tan calculados y aprendidos, siempre lujosamente vestida, según comenta mi hermana ella vive en un barrio a las afueras de Nerima, para ser una señora tan elegante vive en un lugar de miedo, pero bueno … quien soy yo para juzgar, me reprendí mentalmente.

Toc toc toc…

Escucho que tocan a mi puerta... pero antes de poder responder, esta se abre dejando entrar a mis dos hermanas, las cuales traían en sus manos bolsas de elegantes boutique.

-Akane toma… este es tu vestido- mi hermana extiende su mano con una bolsa en ella, dejándola sobre la cama -y mas vale que no hagas berrinche… ya te conozco… o tendré que esconder toda tu ropa de monja– una sonrisa sínica ilumino su rostro, me levante rápidamente de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrí hacia donde estaban las bolsas, abrí cuidadosa la bolsa señalada y pude sentir como mi rostro se ilumino al sacar un hermoso vestido, pero mi orgullo no me permitía demostrarle a Nabiki lo mucho que me encantó.

-Nabiki esto está muy descubierto, para eso… mejor salgo desnuda…¡¡no me lo pondré!! – sin duda era muy atrevido, pero aun así me gustaba y mucho.

-Akane esta muy bonito… aunque sí tienes razón es algo revelador – mi hermana mayor como siempre hablaba con aquel timbre de voz tan angelical, y esa sonrisa tan apacible.

-Si quieres salir desnuda por mi esta bien… es el cumpleaños de tía Nodoka, y no podemos faltar a su celebración– como siempre la ambiciosa de mi hermana hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, y minimizando cualquier situación por mas grave que fuera.

Bufé molesta no entendía como todo le daba igual, como siempre se salía con la suya, sin el menor esfuerzo, me di media vuelta girando sobre mis talones, me acerque a mi armario para guardar el vestido que mi hermana compro para mi, sin poder evitarlo sonreí de lado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ayude a Kasumi a sacar su vestido aunque era menos atrevido que el mío, parecía que para ella si lo era, pues no estaba acostumbrada a lucir esos escotes.

-Nabiki gracias por el vestido es muy hermoso, pero también es muy atrevido para mi gusto… te agradezco el regalo y no te preocupes… lo usaré –

Después de comer las tres juntas, pasamos parte del día ideando un plan sobre cómo llevar a tía Nodoka con su amiga la señora Akemi Hayashi sin que sospechara que todo aquello era en honor a ella. Con un plan en mente y unas cuartadas casi perfectas, las tres estábamos de acuerdo con la versión que daríamos, si oponía mucha resistencia no habría de otra mas que llevar el plan acabo. Empezamos a juntar la loza y nos dirigíamos a vestirnos cada una a su habitación.. daba gracias a Kami que el odioso de mi prometido siguiera durmiendo, últimamente eso es, lo que mejor sabe hacer, a pesar de las deudas que teníamos, él se la pasa durmiendo en vez de ayudar.

-El muy holgazán como siempre… durmiendo y comiendo-

aunque ya estamos un poco mejor gracias al misterioso dinero que Kasumi encuentra todas las mañanas en su habitación..

-Akane… pero que haces aquí parada… el tiempo esta corriendo y tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tía Nodoka- mi hermana mayor siempre al pendiente de todo no quería llegar tarde.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, corrí escaleras arriba para llevar a cabo mi tarea de estar lista en un tiempo record.

Una vez que terminaron de maquillarme, mis hermanas salieron de mi habitación, dejándome sola para poder tomar valor y ponerme el vestido, es muy hermoso debo de admitirlo pero demasiado atrevido, y yo con toda mi autoestima por los suelos, luciré deprimente.. me da miedo usarlo, aun cuando llevo antifaz, me cuesta trabajo ponerme tan elegante vestido, camino de un lado a otro inspeccionando el vestido que esta colgado en mi armario, camino como si lo juzgara, observando el reflejo que me da el espejo de mi figura, suspiro y tomo mis cinco segundos de valor, sujete el vestido con ambas manos, lo extendí sobre la cama, decidida, segura, basta ya de lamentarme, por no ser tan voluptuosa… desabroche mi blusa rápidamente, no quería perder el poco valor qué había reunido, estoy luchando con el broche del sujetador cuando de pronto alguien llamaba a mi puerta lo más seguro es que son mis hermanas de nuevo, tratando de convencerme para usar el vestido.

-Adelante…- grito sin dejar de quitarme la ropa, dándoles la espalda termine de desabrochar mi sostén, y al tirarlo sobre la cama, de inmediato me arrepiento, pues esa aura, ese olor, no era de mis hermanas, esas características eran de otra persona, me di la vuelta para observar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, olvidando por completo que estaba desnuda de la parte superior de mi cuerpo…

.

.

.

Ranma

Desperté tarde como siempre, ya se había convertido en mí una costumbre, me desperece lo más rápido que pude, me levante a regañadientes de mi futon, amaba la privacidad de mi cuarto, me dirigí al armario para sacar un paquete pequeño envuelto en un bonito papel color rosa, con un listón a juego.. era un obsequio para mi madre, lo deje en su cuarto y baje a desayunar, como era de esperarse ya todos habían comido, por lo cual solo recalenté y comí rápido, una vez satisfecho agradecí a Kami por los alimentos y me dispuse a entrenar, camine hacia el Dojo, ahora más que nunca, necesito mantener mi cuerpo tonificado, necesito marcar cada musculo, que mi abdomen tenga aún más oblicuos eso a las mujeres les encanta.. esa parte del día la pase entrenando, unas cuantas lagartijas, abdominales, patadas, puñetazos a enemigos invisibles, estaba bastante concentrado y un sonido me hace parar mi rutina, era mi teléfono que sonaba en la esquina del Dojo, atendí una llamada, donde me explicaban que teníamos que presentarnos un poco más temprano para ensayar, hoy era un día especial en la residencia Hayashi al parecer una amiga de la dueña del lugar cumplía años y quería festejarla con un gran show, me reí cuando menciono la manera en que iríamos vestidos, la temática del evento era algo dudosa, pero bueno ella es la jefa, ella es quien paga y debemos hacer lo que diga.. Subí las escaleras con una risa traviesa, aún seguía imaginando el vestuario para cada uno, sin duda morirían de risa cuando nos viéramos el uno al otro, miles de bromas saltaban a mi mente sería bastante bochornoso pero divertido.

Llegue a la puerta del cuarto de mi bello tormento, me detuve frente al patito de madera con su nombre, sonreí tontamente antes de tocar su puerta, en realidad no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, y sin más escucho su dulce voz invitándome a pasar, mientras abro la puerta lentamente, trato de pensar que le diré, con que pretexto saldré para justificar las ansias que tenía por verla, ya dentro de la habitación busque con la mirada la figura de mi prometida y… ahí estaba dándome la espalda, regalándome la más hermosa vista de su desnuda espalda, no puedo articular palabra, estoy tan embobado deleitándome con aquel ángel parado frente a mi, su figura tan pequeña, esa cintura tan estrecha, lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es, en que en mi otra vida debí de haber hecho algo realmente bueno, para que me agradezca de esta manera… no tardó mucho tiempo en voltear, dejándome aún más anonadado, no lo podía creer nuevamente posaba ante mi semidesnuda, para nada era una pecho plano, tenía que tragarme mis estúpidos insultos, están.. tan perfectos que me imagino acariciándolos, saboreando esas cimas rosadas que añoraban mis caricias..

-¡Ranma... no me veas! – me gritaba histérica, pero no podía dejar de observarla, simplemente no podía dejar de verla, lentamente camine hacia ella, hipnotizado por su cuerpo, como una sirena atrapando a los mas experimentados marinos.. la vi retroceder hasta topar con su pequeña mesa, donde ella estudiaba, parecía temer por mi, talvez en mi mirada se reflejaba todo lo que mi mente deseaba.

-¿porque eres tan bella?- toque su mejilla con todo el amor que tenía para ella, ese amor y atracción que trataba de esconder con insultos, la sentí estremecerse, pero ella no era la única que reaccionaba, mi entrepierna se erguía, mi pantalón empezaba apretarme, una fuerte electricidad recorría todo mi ser, tanto tiempo soñé con tenerla así, tan frágil y tan cerca de mí, pronto vi como su rostro se transformó de enojado a uno sonrojado, por la vergüenza, por el asombro de verme tan cerca de ella.

-¿que….que haces Ranma? – la escuche tartamudear y antes de que alguien interrumpiera como ya era una costumbre en esa casa, la bese casi lanzándome sobre ella, hambriento de sus dulces labios, por fin nuestros labios se disfrutaban, se conocía, la sensación fue mágica, podía sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de mí, sentía que el corazón golpeaba tan fuerte mi pecho que dolía, nos fundimos en un beso tierno y dulce, que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado, me atreví a rosar sus labios con mi lengua, suplicando permiso de entrar en su dulce cavidad, en segundos nuestras bocas tenían una batalla épica, mi lengua no quería dejar un solo rincón de su boca sin conocer, mis manos ardían de pasión, de deseo, no pude evitar recorrer su pequeña espalda acercándola más a mi, sentir su piel, su aterciopelada piel, era un verdadero placer el poder deleitarme al tacto de ella, pero sobre todo el sentir sus ya endurecidas cumbres producto de su excitación, ese pequeño roce me hizo gruñir de placer por fin mi más grande sueño se hacia realidad, la estaba besando y ella correspondía a mi arrebatado impulso, me separe de sus dulces labios solo para dejar un camino de húmedos besos y pequeños mordiscos de su mandíbula a su níveo cuello, seguí trazando caminos a su clavícula delineándola con mis labios, saboreando su piel, llegando hasta el inicio de sus incipientes senos, los sujete con mis manos, contemplándolos embobado en realidad eran tan perfectos blancos y tibios, sentía temor de que con mi fuerza les hiciera daño, tenia que tocarlos como el material mas preciado y costoso del mundo, los observaba con detenimiento quería grabar esa imagen.. esa preciosa imagen en mi mente, guardarla para aquellos largos baños que solía tomar después de verla, eran tan hermosos y estaban ahí para mi, los acaricie y tome cada uno de ellos, para mimarlos con mi boca, uno a uno los intercalaba, no quería dejar a ninguno fuera de mis labios sabían tan bien.

-ahh Ran…. Aaaah – la escuche suspirar, y tratar de decir mi nombre.. eso me volvió más loco de placer, esto debe de ser un sueño, como siempre… pero no, no era un sueño… podía percibir su olor su respiración agitada, el subir y bajar de su pecho en realidad estaba sucediendo, la senté sobre la mesa abriendo con cuidado sus piernas para acomodarme entre ellas, la sujete fuerte de las caderas y la acerque más a mi, la abrace con fuerza y posesión, quería dejarle claro que solo yo soy el hombre que disfrutara de este delicioso placer, la atraje a mi entrepierna con rudeza para que pudiera palpar mi excitación.

-mmm… aahh.. – seguía, suspirando, sollozando ante el placer que sentía, volví de nuevo asaltar sus hermosos labios, la besaba desenfrenadamente como si fuera la última vez, que saborearía su boca, quería dejar grabado en ella, que era mía y yo seria de ella por siempre, pero en ese justo momento, mi maldita mala suerte hizo su entrada… el click de una Cámara nos hizo reaccionar, me separe lo más rápido posible de ella.. ambos teníamos la cara cubierta por un furioso sonrojo, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, nuestros cabellos algo alborotado por las caricias apasionadas de ambos.

-vaya cuñadito… Akane… me pregunto que más hubiera sucedido si no llego a tiempo –

La muy maldita reía descaradamente, a veces la odio y hoy es uno de esos días donde quisiera matarla, sin decir nada salí de la habitación de mi adorado tormento lo más rápido posible sin mirar a nadie, sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza, coraje y de la pasión que estuve emanando hace tan solo unos segundos atrás… entre rápido a mi cuarto molesto por la frustrante situación, tome la mochila que llevó al trabajo y me fui lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían..

.

.

.

Akane

No podía creer como me miraba mi prometido, el muy pervertido no dejaba de mirarme ¿con deseo? ¿Acaso será posible? .. No… no puede ser posible, yo me estoy haciendo ideas que no son, el tiene más prometidas hermosas y yo…. Yo solo soy la fea marimacho, le grite furiosa que no me viera, pero el solo siguió observándome, sus iris parecían mas oscuros de lo normal, podía jurar que vi sus pupilas crecer desorbitadamente, camino lentamente hacía mi, me perdí en su mirada azul, no pude reaccionar solo intentaba tapar mis senos con mis brazos… después de escuchar aquella pregunta que susurro tan cerca de mi, donde parecía mas bien un reclamo saliendo de sus dulces labios… ¿Por qué eres tan bella? me puse nerviosa que solo alcance a preguntarle qué hacía, al sentir su mano acariciar mi mejilla, me estremecí y más aun cuando sentí sus labios pasearse por mi boca, un pequeño calorcito se alojaba en mi bajovientre, aunque al principio fue algo torpe e inexperto, pronto aprendimos uno del otro, nos sincronizamos tan bien, nuestras lenguas peleaban por llevar el control, mi centro de placer cada segundo se ponía más húmedo, oh por Kami se siente tan bien, tan delicioso, mi seno dentro de su boca… pero la ambiciosa de mi hermana tenia que interrumpir, tenia una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, de pronto el suelo me pareció tan interesante que no pude ver Nada más, ni siquiera me percate cuando mi prometido se marchó el muy cobarde…

-¡esta función ya se acabo..! apúrate Akane.. ya es hora de irnos la tía Nodoka ya está lista…. y por cierto esta foto me hará ganar mucho yenes – se dio media vuelta mostrándome la cámara en sus manos, burlándose de mi… se fue, ya no tenia caso pelear, ni gritar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dispongo a vestirme -¡wow!- no puedo evitar impresionarme al ver el vestido en mi cuerpo, realmente me veo hermosa .. me coloco los tacones y salgo de mi habitación, baje los escalones lentamente pues es algo complicado, caminar con unos tacones tan altos, en la estancia ya se encontraban mis hermanas y la tía Nodoka esperándome, pues ya habían llamado al taxi que nos dejaría en el lugar de la fiesta.

-wow.. se ven realmente muy guapas.. Kasumi, Nabiki, tía ustedes como siempre tan elegantes y hermosas – sin duda la tía siempre destacaba con su radiante forma de vestir, por primera vez dejo aún lado los kimonos para usar un vestido largo simulaba traer una Blusa rosa mangas tres cuartos, al inicio de la cintura se encontraba un elástico amoldando su cintura a mitad de la cadera quedaba holgado la tela llevaba un estampado con flores.

-gracias querida pero realmente tu te ves demasiado sexi al igual que tus hermanas – la tía se tomaba la mejilla mientras observaba nuestras vestimentas, parecía conmovida por vernos reunidas vestidas de esa manera, ella siempre tenia esa actitud tan maternal con nosotras tres.

-bueno ya vámonos aprovechemos que nadie está en casa por lo cual no podrán vernos salir – empujándome hacía la salida la avara de Nabiki, yo no pude evitar pensar donde se había ido Ranma si estará bien después de lo que pasó.

En la entrada de aquella casa nos encontrábamos pagando el transporte que nos llevo hasta aquel lugar, nuestro semblante era de alegría, pues la celebración del cumpleaños de nuestra tía nos causaba alegría a las tres, y sin pensarlo mucho nos introdujimos al recinto donde todo seria alegría y celebración, el ambiente era agradable, pues solo mujeres con antifaces y hermosos vestidos yacían en el lugar, la música, los ambigús eran tan ligeros y deliciosos, todo con temática de selva, se podía platicar sin necesidad de gritar, la tía estaba muy contenta al enterarse que todo aquello fue planeado para ella, todo era tan elegante, sus amistades mas allegadas convivían amenamente y platicaban cosas del pasado, reviviendo viejos recuerdos, que de vez en cuando dejaban ver esa cantarina risa, y su brillo en los ojos deslumbran a cualquiera. Todo siguió sin ningún percance, y sin mas llego la hora de la cena, las entradas de comida eran elegantes, el banquete fue servido por tiempos, las mesas elegantemente vestidas con copas, platos, servilletas de los materiales mas finos.

Los meseros.. todos eran hombres altos y muy bien parecidos, vestidos con trajes oscuros acorde a la ocasión, todo transcurría con normalidad, las invitadas en su mayoría eran personas adultas mas o menos de la edad de tía Nodoka las cuales lucían elegantes kimonos las mas tradicionales, y otras con bellos vestidos de noche, sus peinados elaborados, les daban el toque perfecto y sobrio.

La señora Hayashi se pone de pie y camina al centro del escenario improvisado donde los músicos amenizaban la fiesta, detiene la música con un pequeño ademan.

Carraspea un poco la garganta para que los presentes voltearan a verla, una vez reunida todas las miradas sobre ella da inicio a un pequeño discurso.

-bueno primeramente bienvenidas queridas… como sabrán esta celebración es en honor a nuestra buena amiga Nodoka Saotome- señalaba a tía Nodoka quien se acercaba sonriendo a ella – y es por eso que esta pequeña sorpresa es para ti… y por supuesto para todas ustedes mis queridas invitadas, amigas y familiares…- sonreía abiertamente delante de todas – y que comience el show- bajaron del escenario aplaudiendo y sonriendo mientras una música muy diferente a la que se estuvo tocando en la fiesta empezó a retumbar en la estancia del lugar, las luces hacían diversos movimientos dentro del escenario, tratando de llamar toda nuestra atención, se abre de golpe el pequeño telón dejando ver cinco anchas espaldas, esas figuras grandes vestían de policías, sus trajes ajustados en color azul, y su gorra de policía, sus movimientos eran sensuales y bastante sexoxos, se podía apreciar sus brazos tan trabajados por el ejercicio, pero a pesar que están de espaldas, una cierta espalda en la cual descansa una larga trenza negra llama mi atención, y hace que mi corazón salte inesperadamente.

Solo el escenario esta iluminado y apenas y puedo creer que la señora Hayashi tenga este tipo de gustos tan refinada y estirada, en realidad es una pervertida, no puedo evitar girar un poco mi cabeza para observar a las demás personas que presencian el espectáculo, deben de estar aterradas.. ooh y cual fue mi sorpresa, todas las mujeres gritan descontroladas y enloquecidas, dejaron atrás todo tipo de modales, y discreción pues muchas se toman del cabello al ver como los chicos empiezan a mover el cuerpo de un lugar a otro con pequeños vaivén de sus caderas, ellos siguen de espaldas, dan un pequeño giro y sus cabezas siguen agachadas tapando sus ojos con la visera de la gorra de policía, empiezan a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, dejando ver ese torso fuerte y marcado por años de ejercicio, se puede observar un vientre marcado por lo que algunos llaman sixpack.. ¡diablos! Trago duro pues era bastante agradable ver la fisonomía de un hombre atlético, moverse tan sensualmente, yo sigo estupefacta viendo los chicos bailar, gracias al cielo todas están tan atraídas por ellos como yo, que nadie nota como se me cae la baba al observarlos, sus cuerpos se ondean de arriba hacia abajo, despojándose por completo de su camisa azul, arrojándola por los aires.

Una vez sin camisas empiezan a tocarse con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo aun mas seductor su baile, siguen el juego de tocarse, pasando sus manos por su rostro, haciendo un camino por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tocándola con fuerza, las mujeres pegan un grito de histeria al hacer eso, a lo cual solo sonrió y me ruborizo junto con mis hermanas.

Apenas y puedo reconocer la canción de fondo es "the hills" de the weeknd, es suave pero masculina, sus movimientos son lentos, esas caderas simulando acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer con ellas, simplemente te dejaban sin habla, sus manos rozándose a si mismos, era en verdad hipnotizante, y cuando esa canción para, levantan todos al mismo tiempo sus rostros quitando las gorras policiacas y dejando ver unos antifaces bastante particulares, la temática era de animales, no entendía pero eso era lo de menos, a pesar de la poca luz y esos destellos led por todos lados podría jurar que uno de ellos…es… es…

.

.

.

RANMA.

Los gritos de las mujeres como siempre deseando nuestros cuerpos ya no causaban estragos en mi, sinceramente me dan igual, las observo tocarse cuando nos ven, guiñarnos los ojos, mandar números de teléfono, incluso nos avientan prendas intimas, ya estoy tan cansado y asqueado de esto, si no fuera por que la familia Tendo necesita reconstruir el dojo y… a quien engaño necesito dinero para poder ofrecerle algo, como puedo ser un buen contrincante ante los pretendientes de Akane si no tengo algo, no se mínimo una motocicleta para transportarme a un trabajo decente, el alquiler de una casa o departamento.. algo que lleve mi nombre… estoy bailando, desnudándome ante esta jauría de mujeres, estoy tan cansado que creo que estoy alucinando sii eso es.. el cansancio esta provocando que mi mente me engañe, pues al levantar el rostro mis ojos distinguen unas cuantas caras conocidas, aun cuando las mujeres llevan antifaces, mis ojos ven a mí madre riendo amenamente con una mujer que se encuentra sentada aun lado de ella, y siento como si un balde de agua helada callera en mi cabeza, incluso las nauseas se apoderan de mi por un momento… esperen mi madre por que esta aquí… quiere decir que probablemente también estén… o por dios esa es Kasumi y Nabiki… no puede ser… no puede ser… y justo a lado de Nabiki esta.. esta.. es ella… no puede ser.. es el mas precioso ángel que he visto en mi vida.. me quedo totalmente paralizado no se que hacer.. la coreografía se borra totalmente de mi cabeza lo único que hago es verla… ver como el brillo de esos ojos atraviesa el antifaz negro que trae puesto, esas largas pestañas que le dan un aspecto tan hermoso y angelical a su rostro, su piel tan hermosa, su rubor en las mejillas creo que me ha reconocido… la música sigue sonando y puedo ver de reojo como los demás se quitan la parte baja del vestuario de policía, dejando ver aquella ropa interior tan rara, yo giro mi cuerpo tratando de bailar o moverme un poco, quiero hacer consiente a mi cuerpo que aun estoy vivo… pero no quiero dejar de verla, pues la visión de ella me encanta, me fascina, me vuelve loco, aunque es algo revelador su atuendo, se ve exquisito en ella.

Mi hermoso tormento de ojos avellana se vistió con un elegante vestido en color negro, sin mangas con un amplio escote que le llega a unos escasos milímetros por encima de su ombligo, me ponía nervioso, me dejaba ver ese canalillo de porcelana que existía entre sus bien formados y redondeados pechos, tan deliciosos y perfectos, el vestido tenía una caída amplía nada exagerada, le ceñía a la perfección su pequeña cintura, esa cintura que hacia que mis manos me dolieran, por el deseo de tocarla de nuevo, el largo de la falda rebasaba la estatura de mi pequeña marimacho, aunque se molestara por ello, era bastante bajita lo cual me enloquecía, llevaba puestos unos altos tacones, estos no se podían divisar, dada la tela de aquel precioso vestido, a un costado tenía una abertura significativa, que me quitaba el aliento, la muy coqueta llegaba por encima de su rodilla, a la altura de su muslo, dejando ver unas piernas trabajadas y marcadas por el ejercicio, debo de aceptar que el cuerpo de mi pequeña caprichosa lucia elegante y sobria, era inevitable no voltear a verla, daba un espectáculo tan embriagador y fascinante para todo público masculino, me volvía loco de celos, aunque las invitadas eran mujer, los estúpidos meseros, no cesaban de acercarse a ella, y los idiotas de mis amigos podía observar como sus miradas se fijaban en ella. Estaba loco de ira y lo único que deseaba era asesinar con la mirada a todos esos imbéciles que se acercaban a ella.

Yo no he podido quitarme la prenda inferior, ni siquiera se que aspecto tiene mi cara o cual postura tengo, lo único que se, es que ella esta frente a mi mirándome fijamente, estoy tan confundido, paralizado y atontado que ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando, Ryoga me da un tremendo codazo, -que te pasa niñita- gira su rostro para ver lo que yo veo y al igual que yo se queda petrificado… gracias al cielo la música para y los demás nos llevan a rastras a atrás del telón..

-¡¡Pero que les sucede a ambos!!- grita Taro exasperado – no recibiremos propinas por su culpa- apretaba un puño frente a nuestros rostros – vaya… veo que ambos vieron á una delicada jovencita de vestido negro… con un lindo lunar justo en el nacimiento de su pecho izquierdo- al escuchar la risa estúpida de Taro y mencionar ese detalle, la furia se apodero de mi, no puedo controlarme quiero golpearlo con fuerza pero justo en ese momento veo como Ryoga trata se escabullirse para ir con Akane, lo tomo con fuerza de su estúpida bandana amarilla.

-¿adonde crees que vas cerdo tonto?- hablo entre dientes casi puedo sentir como creo fisuras por el esfuerzo en mi boca.

-pues iré a ver el solo de Mouse .. Q.. que.. que mas- tartamudeaba pues su intensión es otra.

-te moleré a golpes estúpido cerdo… Akane es MI PROMETIDA, MIA y si te acercas a ella te matare oíste- trataba de que todos los presentes escucharan, dejando en claro solo una cosa.. esa mujer solo seria mía y de nadie mas, aquel que quisiera propasarse con ella, tendría que pasar por mis puños.

-cálmate solo quería hablar con ella darle una explicación de todo esto.. – jugaba con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba bastante – aparte ya viste a Kasumi se ve muy.. muy bonita con ese vestido en color vino, resalta su piel, y esos tirantes tan delgados, casi imperceptibles, ese escote pronunciado dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, algo raro en ella, dejo de lado el ser ama de casa, para mostrar esta parte de ella tan escondida y sensual, el vestido es tan ajustado que parece una segunda piel, se puede apreciar la figura de reloj de arena que pocas veces deja ver- todos mirábamos extrañados a Ryoga, ya que su monologo sobre el vestido de Kasumi, era perturbador, esa mirada soñadora, en conjunto con su sonrojo y su risa boba nos hacían preguntarnos si tal vez el muy tonto tenia fiebre y estaba delirando -ese maldito de Tofu es un suertudo, al igual que tu maldito maricon-

-desde cuando… eres fashionista… creo que aquí el maricon es otro- quería herirlo por lo que había dicho antes…

-Cállate grandísimo… -no alcanzó a terminar su insulto, cuando entro la dueña de la casa para callarnos… pues el escandalo se escuchaba hasta afuera …. Y las invitadas se preguntaba que sucedía.

.

.

.

Akane

Yo seguía en shock mi mente y cuerpo no reaccionaban, apenas y podía creer lo que veía ahí casi sin poder moverse estaba Ranma mostrando su bien dotado cuerpo a todas esas mujeres que deseaban tenerlo, aunque traía ese ridículo antifaz de caballo yo sabia que era el, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus ojos azules, esa aura tan inconfundible para mi… era el… era el maldita sea… ósea que a esto se dedica, vende su cuerpo a mujeres desesperadas y pervertidas.. puedo sentir como mi mundo de derrumba, soy una tarada… la mayor de todas y yo que casi me entrego a el unas horas antes, como se ha de haber reído de mi.. el muy idiota… sigue parado en medio del escenario parece que me reconoció lo cual me confirma una vez mas que si es el, la canción termina y sus compañeros se lo llevan a el y a otro casi a rastras detrás del escenario…

Solo queda en el centro del escenario, el chico de larga cabellera negra, es muy alto, y con un cuerpo envidiable, yo a esto podría nombrarlo belleza salvaje, trae puesto un antifaz de pato, y un gracioso bóxer con la misma temática… justo frente a el dejan caer dos largas tiras de telas en color blanco, que caen desde arriba, hasta rozar el suelo, el hombre se mueve con majestuosidad, con tanta sensualidad, haciendo lujo de ese bien formado cuerpo..

entrelaza las tiras de tela por sus brazos y manos, elevándose un poco del suelo, paseándose, haciendo la figura de la cruz con su cuerpo, era firme y musculoso, el ver sus brazos y pecho tan tensos me hacían morder instintivamente mi labio inferior, bajo lentamente y sus pies vuelven a quedar sobre el piso, toma un poco de impulso y vuelve a subir pero esta vez quedando con la cabeza abajo y sus piernas elevadas al máximo haciendo figuras perfectas con sus fuertes piernas, sus muslos perfectamente marcados entrelazados por las telas, hacían suspirar a las mujeres en mas de una ocasión, los ángulos de sus piernas eran precisos, pero que decir de esos músculos, y oblicuos tan masculinos, sus brazos anchos y grandes, esa visión frente a nosotras era producto de años de ejercitarse, pero lo que mas enloquecía a esas mujeres era esa uve que de marcaba muy tenuemente por encima de aquel bóxer… el tocaba su larga melena con sus manos, haciendo un camino bastante seductor, bajando por su cuello, hasta su bronceado cuerpo iluminado por el sudor, el cual le daba una apariencia a un mas sexy.. si es que esto era posible, su mano seguía bajando lentamente hasta topar con el inicio de su bóxer, jugo un momento con el elástico de su prenda inferior, bajándolo sensual y cachondamente por los costados solo lo suficiente para dejarnos ver esa uve que formaban sus músculos al sur de su cuerpo.. yo no puedo creer lo que esto causa en mi, ya hasta olvide por que estaba molesta, esa varonil escena me dejo estupefacta pongo las manos en mi boca, pues siento que esta abierta mas de lo normal…

.

.

.

Ranma

Estoy detrás del telón y apenas puedo creer lo que veo Akane tiene la vista fija en el pato… estúpido cegatón.. quien se cree para pasearse frente a mi mujer de esa manera, digo es verdad que Mouse es alto y fuerte, pero nada de otro mundo, para que la tonta marimacho este así, puedo ver desde aquí sus hermosos ojos pasearse por la silueta de Mouse, incluso se sonroja con algunos movimientos, pero jamás desvía la mirada.. no será posible que le gusto… maldita sea algo tengo que hacer.. matar a Mouse.. si eso es lo mas lógico y sensato… no.. no.. piensa Saotome estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no siento cuando alguien se acerca por detrás de mi.

-a quien vez Saotome- el estúpido pato ya estaba detrás de mi y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando termino su numero..

-que.. como.. cuando.. no se a que te refieres–

-no entiendo lo que dices.. pero se por que estas así.. es por Akane no.. creo que la he visto entre en las señoras se ve muy hermosa.. así que si tu no te apuras, mas de uno queremos entablar con ella una larga charla- me mira divertido y guiñándome un ojo, el muy maldito se divierte con mi temperamento… me esta retando que es lo que quiso decir… trato de tranquilizarme pues lo ultimo que necesito es un escandalo, me giro para verla y puedo observar como ella sonríe y se tapa el rostro con sus manos, de vez en cuando se le escapa una carcajada pero intenta contenerla, se ve tan adorable, e inocente y es de esa manera que ella me desarma por completo.

.

.

.

Akane..

Después del seductor baile del hombre con antifaz de pato, el cual me dejo impactada, debo decir que en mas de una ocasión pude sentir como mi respiración se frenaba por los sensuales movimientos de su cuerpo.

Siento una mirada penetrante que me atraviesa casi puedo adivinar de quien es, así que decido jugar su juego, me porto linda y amable con los meseros y trato de centrar mi atención en los bailarines, no le daré el gusto de dejarme ver amedrentada por el, por sus celos, por mis estúpidos impulsos ya no soy la niña tonta, y le daré una cucharada de su propio chocolate, cuando estoy decidida a hacerle tragar todas sus palabras y desear lo que tengo frente a mi, es casi imposible no llorar de la risa, creo que lejos de ser un strippties, es una sesión de comedia, el hombre de castaños cabellos cortos sale del telón, de una manera poco usual, modelando aquel pequeño boxer que simulaba la piel de un tigre, tal vez en su mente creía que las mujeres se derretían con su sola presencia, en una de sus manos traía un boken el cual, debo decir lo maneja bastante bien pero la combinación con el baile es graciosa, hace movimientos raros y cómicos con sus caderas, las mueve de adelante hacia atrás, simulando estar en la intimidad con una mujer, y pesar de traer una mascara de tigre puedo apostar que esta sonriendo, los sonidos electrónicos de la música, hacen que su cuerpo se mueva como un robot ese paso noventero, el cual parece gustarle a las damas de esta fiesta, yo no puedo evitar reír, me causa gracia el verlo mover sus manos como si fuera una fiera tratando de dar diminutos zarpazos hacia sus conquistas, rio demasiado que necesito salir de ahí, siento que estallare a carcajadas, me encamino hacia la barra de bebidas a pedir cualquier cosa bebible que me haga olvidar un poco aquella comedia que estaba presenciando.

.

.

.

Ranma

Estoy tan embobado observándola, aun no supero lo bello de su sonrisa, -Kamisama… por que soy tan estúpidamente débil con ella- y ese Kuno que no ayuda nada, quien diablo lo dejo inventar su propia coreografía, da pena ajena y según Taro… cree que no, nos darán propina por culpa de Ryoga y mía, ja..

-chicos.. chicos.. creo k a partir de hoy este bombón acaba de conocer el amor de su vida- siento como la sangre se agolpa en mi cabeza, quiero golpearlo en cuanto nombre a mi prometida, o haga un comentario impropio de ella juro que me lanzare hacia el – la vieron es tan bella y sexy, que casi corro a sus brazos para poseerla ahí mismo, pero mi profesionalismo me lo impide, pues no podía dejar de bailar y regocijar a tan bellas damas- esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, ese Kuno es un completo idiota, como se atreve estoy por golpearlo cuando escucho como describe la vestimenta del amor de su vida.

-ooh mi querida cazadora de amor, ese vestido tan sexy el cual hace que el verte sea un verdadero deleite sexual, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se estremece con el solo hecho de verte, puedo leer en ti la seguridad, la seducción emanar por tu cuerpo, esas transparencias que tapan solo lo necesario de esos montes, esas tiras que sostienen tus delicados pechos me enloquecen, y tu espalda totalmente al descubierto, es tan linda y suave al tacto, que podría trazar en ella la mas fina obra de arte, es embriagante, es excitante, deja tan poco a mi imaginación y debo de confesar que me encanta- casi puedo sentir nauseas al escuchar Kuno como quería desmoralizar a Nabiki, digo no es que yo no piense igual con Akane, pero al escucharlo de el, me hace sentir repulsión, pero me siento mucho mas tranquilo, con el hecho de que no habla de Akane, suspiro algo aliviado y giro mi vista hacia donde estaba Akane.. pero ya no la veo, empiezo a recorrer el lugar con mi vista y no la encuentro, no lo pienso mucho, salgo por la parte trasera del escenario tratando de divisar a mi chica, se que aun no termino mi trabajo, pero al diablo el estúpido baile, necesito verla y saber que esta bien, sigo caminando por la casa y por fin la diviso, esta en la barra de las bebidas, platicando con un tipo, el cual trata de acercarse mas a ella recargándose lo mas que puede en la barra casi acostándose sobre esta para poder acercarse a MI PROMETIDA, ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de las intenciones del cretino ese, pues esta viendo su bebida y acariciando su vaso, de vez en cuando lo ve y sonríe por sus ocurrencias, el esta bastante concentrado en ligar que no se da cuenta que lo estoy destrozando con la mirada.. mi cuerpo ya no me obedece y toma vida propia, cuando menos lo espero estoy a unos pasos de esos dos y lo único que se me ocurre hacer, lo mejor que Ranma Saotome puede usar su gran bocota, doy un tremendo golpe seco en la barra que hace cimbrar todo el artefacto.

-vaya interrumpo algo- digo de manera sarcástica, y escupiendo todo el odio que mi cuerpo puede contener, - si gustan.. pueden platicar afuera de esta área, y yo podría cubrirte- le dirijo una mirada llena de reto y pelea al meserucho ese…

-oye amigo eres muy amable.. pero no tienes porque ponerte así- el meserucho sonríe, parece que no entiende a lo que me refiero o la razón de mi enojo – solo píde lo que desees beber y te lo daré- cree que estoy molesto por no servirme un trago a tiempo estúpido… Akane ni siquiera me dirige la mirada - quieres saber por que te hablo así cabron, soy su novio como la vez… así que te voy a pedir que te alejes de ella…. Oíste- le estoy gritando muy alterado, pero no puedo evitarlo como siempre mis impulsos están ganando.

-¿NOVIO?-ambos preguntan bastante turbados por lo que acabo de confesar, rojo de ira y de vergüenza.

El meserucho prefiere alejarse sin decir nada al ver mi enfado, pero ella me mira desafiante e incrédula a la vez, no puedo descifrar esa mirada, esta molesta, necesito explicarle por que hago esto, necesito decirle que es por ella, para pagar los daños del dojo, y lo segundo y mas importante lo hago para ofrecerle algo.

-que te ocurre por que actúas así, el chico solo era amable conmigo-

-crees que no te veo coqueteando con todos, crees que no te vi, como se te caía la baba por Mouse, como te sonrojabas al verlo bailar- sus ojos se abren y puedo observar, detrás de ese antifaz su cara de sorpresa, acabo de delatar a Mouse.

-así que es Mouse, vaya que escondidos atributos tiene bajo esa túnica.. – casi muero de un colapso al escucharla, - entonces el tigre es Kuno, y el que te golpeo en el escenario con el antifaz de cerdito negro es Ryoga, tu eres el caballo, y quien mas me falta-

\- Taro- contesto con la cabeza agachada, algo molesto por la manera cantarina de hablar de mi prometida.

\- Bueno… es bueno saber quienes son tus amistades y a lo que se dedican- sigue sin verme hablándome de manera fría, e indiferente

-vámonos a casa- le digo tratando de llamar su atención, quiero que voltee a verme que me insulte, saque su mazo pero nada, - tenemos que aclarar esto, necesito explicarte todo esto-

Ella se acerca mucho a mi debilitando todas mis murallas, tumbando toda defensas, toca con su pequeña y tersa nariz mi rostro acariciándolo una y otra vez, cierro mis ojos encantado, por el tacto de su piel, su olor me embriaga, roza mis labios, muy superficialmente, puedo sentir su tibio aliento rozar mi boca, están mentolado y dulce, estoy apunto de tomar sus labios con posesión, cuando escucho que susurra una pregunta,

-¿quieres ir conmigo a casa?- sigue ese juego en donde me esta enloqueciendo con su tacto tan sutil en mi rostro, bajando ligeramente por mi mandíbula y cuello, estoy totalmente extasiado que apenas y puedo contestar

-sssiii… si vamos… -

-quieres explicarme todo esto- puedo ver como se curva una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios mientras sigue acariciándome, estoy perdido, totalmente perdido -pues si quieres podemos hablar…. el 40 de mayo- da media vuelta y me deja totalmente desubicado, excitado y con miles de preguntas en mi mente, aun sigo en el letargo y mi mente no reacciona

-40 de mayo, pe..pero como- maldita sea estaba jugando con migo gruño internamente pues para cuando me doy cuenta Akane ya esta afuera llamando un taxi lo hizo adrede maldito tormento .

-Akane…-

-espera maldita marimacho- grito desesperado tratando de alcanzarla..

-ya me las pagaras- puedo sentir aun la sensación de sus labios y nariz en mi rostro, sonrió embobado pues ella sabe de lo que es capaz conmigo -pero esta noche iré a verte a tu cuarto y sabrás que hoy es 40 de mayo- rio internamente al recordar lo que es tenerla entre mis brazos, y al idear la manera perfecta de como saboreare ese momento ..

.

.

.

_**Bueno se termino esto espero hallan disfrutado de este one-shop quiero contarles y de paso agradecerle a Jaly por darle vida a las ideas mías y de mila, asi es mi querida beta fue quien lo escribió ej hizo un buen trabajo gracias querida por darle vida a nuestras locas ideas. y también a las locas del grupo #ranmaconda y que viva el 40 de mayo naes **_


End file.
